


Dom Discovers Shumdario

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Alberto is clumsy, Isaiah is a good friend, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Dom, Shumdario, We love a good touchy scene if ya get mah drift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: The four times Dom notices something odd about Harry and Matt and the one time he finally pieces it together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Shumdario fanfiction. I enjoy doing these kinds of fanfictions because I can do so much with them and I thought it would be funny to see Dom confused and all. Excuse any mistakes, I didn't really have time to proof read. ^///^  
> Enjoy!

1.  
The first time Dom notices is when they are all hanging out at a bar. Harry is sitting on a tall stool drinking his beer when Matt walks behind him and places his chin on the other man's shoulder. It's an innocent gesture and Dom is used to this type of display from Matt so it doesn't really catch his attention until he catches Matt slipping his arm around Harry's waist. Well, that's odd, has Matt always done that? Dom thinks.

“Aren't I right Dom?”

Dom turns his head to Harry, quirking an eyebrow and nodding at whatever it was that Harry had just said. Kat throws her hands in the air and scoots closer to Emeraude who was shaking her head with an amused smile on her lips that were colored red.

“Well at least someone has my back,” Kat says, pleased that Emeraude finds Harry's views strange as well.

Matt's arm hasn't moved at all and Dom tries to hide the fact that he is staring by taking a sip of his beer. Harry doesn't seem to mind at all that Matt's arm hasn't moved, in fact, Dom thinks Harry looks comfortable. That wouldn't surprise him seeing as how most of their scenes together are intimate. Satisfied with that statement in mind, Dom jumps back into the conversation.

2.  
The second time Dom notices is when they go swimming at the hotel pool. Matt and Harry are walking side by side along the poolside towards the two empty lounge chairs beside him when it happens. Dom can see that the two are talking to each other and while he isn't interested in the conversation they are having, he wants that tropical looking drink Harry is holding. Maybe he'll snatch some from him later. Harry won't mind.

“Back off Daddario,” Harry is laughing and elbows Matt playfully. “Maybe later.”

Dom briefly wonders what Matt had asked but doesn't think too much on it. He adjusts his shades and crosses his arms behind his head, letting out a content sigh. This is nice, the peace and quiet, not having to worry about being on set or memorizing lines.

And then there's a shriek of shock that Dom recognizes as Harry, a startled cry from Matt, and a loud splash. Dom sits up immediately then chuckles when he realizes Matt and Harry fell into the pool together. He lays back down and expects to hear Harry surface from underwater, probably scolding Matt while Matt just apologizes while laughing, but he doesn't hear either of them. Neither Harry nor Matt surface and Dom lifts his shades to have a better look at the pool. Kat, Emeraude, and Alisha are on the other side talking with each other and Isaiah is chilling on his chair, he knows David and Alberto are inside the hotel grabbing some drinks. No one is panicking about the two who are still underwater so it must be nothing, right?

Suddenly, Matt and Harry both emerge from underwater. They are both breathing hard and Harry hasn't complained about his drink so far but Dom watches silently. Matt gets out of the pool first and offers his hand to Harry who takes it immediately.

“Now I gotta change,” Harry is holding his cup that is now empty and he tosses it in the trash can, “Thanks a lot, Daddario.” 

But Matt is smiling at Harry likes he's the sun, his eyes lingering on Harry's lips. That's not strange at all considering Matt is always looking at Harry's lips. He's seen the videos, it's pretty obvious. 

Dom notices their hands are still entwined.

“I'll go with you." his voice grows quieter, "We can continue what we started,” 

Harry gives Matt a sly grin and walks ahead of Matt. Matt follows Harry to the lounge chairs where they grab their towels and walk towards the entrance of the hotel. And what the hell does he mean by that?

“You still owe me a drink.” Dom hears Harry say before they are both out of sight.

Dom lets his shades fall back in front of his eyes and lays down, staring at the umbrella that is providing him shade.

“Okay then,” he tells himself.

3.  
Dom is walking on set in search of Alberto. They have a lunch date scheduled but Alberto is a few minutes late and Dom is craving a hamburger. He's thinking of making Alberto pay for lunch when he runs into Matt and Harry. It's not an unusual sight to see the two together but what is unusual is that they are holding hands.

“Hey guys,” Dom greets with a cheeky grin. “So uh, what's up with that?” Dom gestures to their hands and the two look down as if noticing for the first time that they are holding hands.

“Yeah," Harry looks smug, "what is up with that, Matt?”

Harry doesn't make any move to let go and neither does Matt. Dom can see they way Matt is rubbing his thumb against Harry's hand but he doesn't say anything about it.

Matt shrugs but he gives Harry that crooked smile he is well known for. “I don't know, maybe it's 'cause your hands are so soft?” he looks back at Dom. “Someone's gotta protect them.”

Dom is about to question that line of thinking when Alberto jumps on Dom's back, nearly knocking Dom off his feet.

“Sorry I'm late, had to take off the fangs,” Alberto makes a gesture like he is going to bite Dom's neck and Dom chuckles, pushing Alberto's face away.

“Uh huh, well you owe me lunch now for being so late.” 

"It's only been a few minutes,"

"Doesn't matter."

Alberto scoffs and looks at Matt and Harry. “Wow I'm only a few minutes late and suddenly I owe this guy lunch,” but Alberto hasn't refused to pay for lunch so Dom is pretty happy about getting free food.

“Well as much as we'd love to stay, Matt and I have a scene to rehearse.” Harry gets into his Magnus persona and fans them out of his path with his hand, dragging Matt along with him. There's a small bounce in his step that makes Matt laugh.

They're still holding hands, Dom muses.

4.  
It's been awhile since Dom has hung out with just Matt and Harry so he decides to schedule a boy's night out, or in since he decided that they would be drinking at Harry's place. He has the beer and a white store bag containing chips and assorted candy in his hands. He's ready for a good night, Dom thinks when he reaches Harry's door. Knowing Harry was expecting him, he opens Harry's door pleased to see that it was unlocked.

“Harry? Matt? I'm here.” he calls out and shuts the door behind him. There is no response but Dom doesn't think too much on it. Last time they did this, Harry and Matt tried to pull a prank on him so Dom takes this time to mentally prepare himself for whatever prank they have for him.

The beer is all laid out along with the chips, dip, candy, and some other snacks that Dom took the liberty of taking out of Harry's pantry, but Harry and Matt have yet to welcome him.

“Well, that's rude,” Dom mumbles to himself but he knows they are probably playing Mario Kart without him and goes to search for them, bringing a beer with him. They can get their own beer and bring the snacks while they're at it as punishment for making him come look for them.

He heads to Harry's room and hears the familiar music of the Mario Kart menu. He was right, the little bastards were playing without him. He walks in with a big yell, intending on scaring them and is pleased to hear two frantic shouts and a large thump.

Dom laughs, “Got you,” he says triumphantly and watches Matt pop his head up from behind the bed a few seconds later. 

Matt smiles and gets up, “Dom, you asshole.”

That's when Dom notices that Matt's shirt is inside out. Maybe that was how he decided to wear the shirt? Harry gets up from the same spot Matt was at and waves at Dom. Dom nods his head in acknowledgment and takes a seat on Harry's bed. He notices Harry's hair is messed up.

“Where's the beer?” Matt asks and Dom signals to the kitchen, “fine, I'll go get it.” and Matt leaves the room.

“And the snacks!” Dom calls to Matt.

“I'll get those,” Harry makes his way to the door. “Set up the game in the meantime.” but Dom is already doing that.

With Dom being the only one in the room, he takes all of Harry's pillows and puts them behind his back letting a low satisfied sigh escape him.

When Matt and Harry come back in with the beer and snacks, Dom notices Matt's shirt is no longer inside out.

5.  
“Where's Matt and Harry?” 

Isaiah's question has everyone halting their steps to take a look around but the two are nowhere to be found.

The last time Dom had seen Harry and Matt, they had stopped to get some late night coffee at Starbucks. They probably wandered off after that. He wasn't surprised to see those two gone though, they often disappeared when they all went on walks at night like this. Dom volunteered to text Matt and a few minutes later got a reply.

“They're at that one bridge we passed a little while ago,” Dom says gesturing to the direction where the said bridge was. Everyone just nodded and kept walking on but Dom stopped. “I think I'll go get them actually,” he said.

“Why? What's the rush?” Kat asked, snapping a picture of Emeraude drinking her coffee, she was planning on posting it on her Instagram.

“There's a candy shop nearby and Matt said he would buy me any snack I wanted today,” Dom quickly explained and stuffed his phone in his pocket. “I want a big bag of candy.”

And Dom jogged away. 

The bridge was exceptionally beautiful and overlooked a lake that he took a moment to look at and snap a picture of. There weren't many people on the bridge so Dom figured he would find the two quickly. He wasn't prepared for what he found.

Matt and Harry were standing very close to each other between two lamp posts. Matt had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist and Harry's hands were placed lazily on Matt's shoulders. Dom could see Matt smile before he leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips. The two were unaware that Dom was watching with wide eyes some ways away from them and carried on as if there was not a single person on that bridge. They were in their own world and Dom thought they looked like one of those sappy couples.

Suddenly it all made sense to Dom, everything he has seen and suspected of the two. It all made sense. 

When the two pulled away, Matt's eyes flickered up to Dom and the gentle smile that was previously on his lips now turned to a small unsure frown.

“Dom?” Matt questioned and Harry removed himself from Matt to turn to Dom.

Dom hadn't moved from where he stood and he was faintly aware that his mouth was hung open. Harry and Matt gave each other worried glances before walking to Dom.

“You okay?” Harry placed his hand on Dom's shoulder and Dom finally moved, taking a step back. Hurt flashed in Harry's eyes and he stepped away from Matt but that was all wrong. He realized his actions must have given them the wrong idea. They had the wrong idea!

“No!” Dom said and stepped forward again, “No no no,” he grabbed Harry's sleeve and dragged him towards Matt who quickly stopped Harry from tripping over his feet.

"Dom?" Matt didn't know what to say and neither did Harry but the air around them was very ... awkward.

"Uh, you got the wrong idea," Dom explained, "I'm not disgusted or anything, far from it actually, I just didn't expect for you two to come out like this."

"What do you mean?" Harry asks.

Dom swallows a sigh and plays with the fabric of his jacket.

"I didn't know you two were a thing. Why didn't you tell me?"

Matt is more comfortable, the awkward air around them disappearing. He scoots closer to Harry, grabbing ahold of his hand.

"We thought you knew, it was kinda obvious."

Dom laughs, "Not for me apparently, but I guess it all makes sense now. The hand holding, all those secret looks, and that one time when we played-" Dom has to stop himself because holy shit that one time when Matt's shirt was inside out and Harry's hair was messed up. Dom looks at the two incredulously. "Were you two going to have sex that one time?! When we played Mario Kart?!"

Matt is about to answer, a smug expression on his face but Harry elbows him. "Our sex life is no concern of yours."

"It is since I was laying on that bed!" Dom counters and suddenly all three of them are laughing. They laugh because this whole thing is going to be an amusing story to everyone else. And when they decide to join the others, Dom still has one question in mind.

"Wait so, how long have you two been together?"


	2. David discovers Shumdario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, I will continue this story and post the rest of the cast members discovering Shumdario. Hope you enjoy!

When David finds out, it's Dom's fault. 

Dom hadn't said anything about Matt and Harry's relationship. Why did he need to say anything? They had told him that they thought their relationship was obvious, so the others had to have noticed right?

“So,” Dom began conversationally to David, “Harry and Matt sure are sappy together.”

David looked up from his phone, “Yeah, I guess they are. Why? Are you jealous?”

David wiggled his eyebrows and looked down at his phone.

Dom couldn't quite put his finger on what he was implying by that. Could he mean...?

Wait a second, thought Dom and his eyes widened. 

“No no no, I would never - not with Matt or Harry,” Dom was affronted at the idea. He did not see Matt or Harry in that way at all. “What they have is very special and I'm proud of them for being so open about their relationship but I wouldn't want to intrude on their-”

“Wait wait wait,” David pocketed his phone and turned his chair to Dom. “ Open? Relationship? What the hell are you talking about?”

And Dom just kinda... froze. David looked like he actually had no idea about what he was talking about. Did he even know Harry and Matt were together? It would explain his reaction, otherwise, he would have joked. His whole body tensed and he wondered if he just blew a secret that Matt and Harry probably didn't want to reveal yet.

“I uh,” Dom trailed off with a slow shrug, looking at his shoes and rubbing the back of his neck. “Have you noticed anything strange about Harry and Matt? Something... personal?”

David blinked once then twice and made to shake his head but it suddenly clicked and he slapped his hand on his forehead.

“Holy shit!” he exclaimed and Dom shrank in his seat when David stood up and looked down at him. “They're together, aren't they? Like together together?”

Dom swallowed and slowly nods.

David looks around frantically as if he expected Harry and Matt to suddenly appear out of nowhere. But they don't, so David turns his attention back to Dom.

“It makes sense, I knew that acting looked real as hell.” 

He runs a hand through his hair, not caring that he messed up Raphael's perfect hair. His eyes widen suddenly, “Holy hell they're together and we haven't even had a proper party for them. We need drinks and food - lots of food- and maybe some balloons and-”

“David!” Dom pulls him back down to his seat. “I actually made a mistake.”

“What do you mean?”

Dom chews his bottom lip, “I don't think they wanted anyone to know,” Dom admits.

Both Dom and David are thinking the same thing when they spot Matt and Harry walking towards them.

Fuck. David isn't aware that he is staring until Dom hits him on the shoulder. The action catches his attention and Dom gives him a desperate look that David can easily read. Harry and Matt greet the two and David goes on like he knows nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next cast member will be posted soon so stay tuned! :)


	3. Isaiah Discovers Shumdario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small delay, hope you enjoy this one!

With Harry, Matt, and Isaiah being as close as they were, they could say they knew certain things about each other that most people didn't. That included personal details of their lives, but something told Isaiah that Matt and Harry were hiding something big from him. Something only they knew and probably wouldn't share easy.

Usually, this wouldn't bother him. Everyone has secrets they want to keep and while he respected that, he couldn't help but feel curious about the two.

“We'll be right back,” Matt grabs ahold of Harry's sleeve and drags him away.

This wasn't unusual, Isaiah always assumed they had some odd story to share or maybe they had to do a quick rehearsal that required privacy, but this time Harry had looked oddly smug while Matt looked impatient and determined.

Isaiah stands and follows after the two only to run into Alberto.

“Oh, hey Alberto, I was just going to check on Matt and Harry. I think somethings up.”

“Really? They seemed fine to me, I just saw them.”

Isaiah bit the side of his cheek, if he told Alberto that he thought they were hiding something, it could start a rumor about the two and Isaiah most definitely did not want any false rumors going around because of him.

“Well,” Isaiah began and took a quick look around, “If I tell, you can't go telling anyone else ok? If I'm wrong then I don't need unnecessary rumors about them going around because of me, okay?”

Alberto straightened up. “Yeah, yeah,” he nodded, “I won't tell.”

And Isaiah believed him. Why else shouldn't he?

“Alright,” he scoots closer to Alberto, “I've noticed that Matt and Harry have been acting really odd. Ever since we came back from that walk at night remember? Matt got Dom all those sweets?”

Alberto remembered. Matt and Harry had definitely been more odd than usual and were sticking even closer to each other but the two were such good friends that Alberto just thought it was normal.

Alberto hummed his agreement, silently encouraging Isaiah to go on.

“They're hiding something. And I have a feeling it's something big.”

Normally, Alberto would mind his own business about things like this, but the fact that Isaiah had shared this to him as if it were the biggest mystery ever and he had just found a clue, was saying something about it. He had probably been thinking about this for awhile. So naturally, Alberto was interested.

“Alright, well, what do you want to do? What are you gonna do when you find out? If you find out?”

Isaiah sighed. He hadn't thought that far, his plan was to just go see where they had gone, hoping to catch them talking about whatever it was they were hiding. Hopefully, they wouldn't get mad at him for spying on them.

“I don't know but hey,” Isaiah pushed him towards the hallway Matt and Harry had gone down, “Can you keep watch for me? If it is something big and I do find out, I don't think they need other people knowing too.”

“But what if they get mad at you?” Alberto asks because he really doesn't want any arguments among the cast members.

Isaiah winks. “Trust me, they won't.”

Alberto mumbles a reply, something about Isaiah being nosy but Isaiah ignores it and walks down the hall. The hall has two doors at the end, one that leads to a bathroom and another to a closet they usually keep cleaning supplies in.

Isaiah checks the bathroom first, cracking open the door by an inch and peeking inside. There's no one inside. That's... odd. That would mean they were in the closet.

Now, Isaiah is beginning to wonder if he should just walk away and pretend like nothing happened but that nagging feeling inside of him is telling him to just go inside. He spends a few seconds staring at the door and decides against it. He should know better than to snoop around on his friends.

He's disappointed in himself when he begins to turn on his heel, planning to tell Alberto that he was probably over thinking things. 

Then the door opens and Isaiah is caught like a deer in headlights. The first thing he notices is Harry's swollen lips, there is a little blood on his lower lip from what looks like a bite. Matt is behind him, his chin on Harry's shoulder and his hands placed somewhere on Harry's lower back... actually, his hands are lower, Isaiah realizes.

Harry and Matt are frozen where they stand and for awhile they just stare at each other. Then Harry moves and shocks Isaiah by dragging him inside the closet and shutting the door. Isaiah is too shocked to resist.

“Please don't say anything.” Harry pleads in the dark.

There's a few moments and Isaiah hears a shuffling sound then a light turns on, momentarily blinding Isaiah.

He takes a few moments to rub his eyes before returning his attention back to Matt and Harry. Matt was the one who turned on the lights and he goes to stand behind Harry again, slipping his hand in Harry's. They wait for Isaiah to respond.

It takes Isaiah a moment to realize what just happened. When he gathers his wits, he looks from Matt to Harry with wide eyes.

“You two are...?” he makes a wild gesture between the two with his hands then closes both his fists and puts them together.

Matt is the one to speak up, his voice is firm but Isaiah can tell he is anxious. “Yeah, Harry and I are a thing.”

So many things go through Isaiah's mind. All those times Matt and Harry suddenly disappeared, when Matt would come out of Harry's trailer fixing his shirt, the quick looks they gave each other when they thought no one was looking. Everything hits Isaiah at once.

“So,” Isaiah stresses the word, “Am I the only who knows?”

Harry shakes his head, he hasn't let go of Matt's hand. “Dom knows but no one else knows. At least not that we know of.”

“You told Dom but not me?” Isaiah is a little hurt by that, he always thought he was closer to Matt and Harry.

Matt seems to pick up on this and immediately steps forward. “It's not like that, he found out by accident. We thought he already knew because he always saw when we were intimate with each other, one time he almost walked in on us.” Matt and Harry chuckle softly at that.

Isaiah cracks a smile. That sounds like something Dom would do.

“Will you tell?” Harry asks.

“Me? Tell?” Isaiah is affronted by the idea. “Now I know you guys know me better than that. If you two wanna keep your relationship a secret then I won't say anything to anyone, you have my word.”

Harry and Matt exchange glances and smile at Isaiah. Isaiah smiles back and observes the two for a moment. Yeah, they definitely make a cute couple, he concludes to himself.

Matt mentions that they should probably get out of the closet before someone walks in and sees them and Harry quickly agrees. However, just as Harry reaches for the door knob, Isaiah lets out a low chuckle, catching their attention.

“What?” Matt asks.

“You guys really pulled a quick one in the closet?”


	4. Alberto Discovers Shumdario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
>  
> 
> I’m sorry for the long ass wait. Life has been distracting. 
> 
> I LOVE AND APPRECIATE EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS PIECE OF GARBAGE AND ACTUALLY LIKED IT! <3

When Alberto finds out, it’s after they finish shooting an episode.

Most of the cast has gone to bed after some praises from the directors and some drinks to celebrate. Alberto had been eyeing Harry and Matt the entire time. 

Ever since that talk with Isaiah, Alberto has been on his toes around the two actors. Sure, Isaiah had told him it was nothing and he was just over thinking it but Alberto couldn’t shake the thought of the two hiding something. What secret could they be hiding that made Isaiah wonder in the first place?

Too many questions. Not enough answers.

Now, the set is empty and the lights are off. Alberto is exploring in the dark with his phone in his hand in case he needs a flashlight. He’s sneaking past rays of moonlight that shine from the windows as he makes his way to the trailers, humming the Pink Panther theme song because why the hell not?

The trailers are in sight. 

First up: Matthew Daddario.

His trailer light is on and when Alberto looks over at Harry’s trailer, the light is off. 

Alberto had seen the two walk out together and Kat didn’t see Harry walk into his trailer. It would make sense for Harry to be in Matt’s trailer. Unless Harry could teleport which, Alberto thinks, would be pretty damn cool.

“Focus! Focus!” Alberto whispers to himself and steps out of the building with little to no sound.

He sprints to the trailer and listens… nothing. 

He moves closer to the door… nothing.

An ear is pressed to the door and then he hears it! Matt’s voice is low but Alberto can hear just enough of it.

“I think we coulda done better.” Alberto is 100% sure that is Matt.

“You’re only saying that because you want to redo the scene over and over and over again.” That, Alberto nods, is Harry.

Alberto hears Matt chuckle. It’s very deep, very gruff. There’s meaning behind that chuckle but Alberto isn’t sure what it is.

“Maybe I did,” Matt says so low that Alberto stresses to hear it. “Why don’t we try that scene again?”

And now Harry laughs. It’s contagious and such a pleasant melody that Alberto has always admired about the man. 

Alberto finds himself smiling.

“You never tire, do you?” Harry asks and there is a small pause before Matt mumbles something that Alberto missed.

There’s silence after and Alberto is itching to know what’s happening. They aren’t rehearsing any lines because it’s too quiet. It could be the secret Isaiah was talking about! They could be in there showing each other something about one of the cast members, maybe about the show, or maybe about him!

Alberto swallows at the last thought. Was it something embarrassing? 

The urge to peek is so tempting. Maybe for a second, if it was about him then at least he knew and wouldn’t spend all night thinking about it. Just one peek.

He looks around first then spots one of Matt’s windows slightly ajar. Probably for air, Alberto thinks. It does get hot in the trailers.

Alberto sneaks over and peeks in. 

At first, he doesn’t see anything and then he realizes there are blinds blocking his way and he rolls his eyes. As slow as possible, he opens the blinds and then he spots Matthew.

Matt is standing with his back to Alberto and his hands are wrapped around his waist… except… those aren’t his hands. No, those are Harry’s hands.

Alberto furrows his brows in confusion and opens the blinds a little more.

Harry is standing in front of Matt, Alberto realizes. They’re standing really close to each other, so close Alberto is pretty sure their chests are touching.

Matt moves and that’s when Alberto notices that their lips are locked together. 

Suddenly the whole thing looks so intimate and Alberto feels the need to go away and let them have their… what was this? A moment? Were they rehearsing a kissing scene?

Matt suddenly moves and turns to shove Harry against the table, his hand sliding in between the smaller man’s legs. Alberto let’s out a small squeak at the same time Harry utters a quick curse.

That’s not in the script.. is it? Alberto thinks frantically and as much as he wants to look away, he can’t.

“Thought we were sticking to the script?” Harry breathes and tilts his neck for Matt, who presses butterfly kisses along the skin.

Matt bites down, enjoying how Harry jolts against him. “Not anymore, I’m gonna have my way with you.”

“Have your way with me?” Harry pauses and hums, pleases. “I’m all yours.”

And that’s where Alberto decides enough is enough. He stumbles back, accidentally bringing the blinds back with him. There’s a sharp snap but there’s no time to think about that. Alberto stumbles through the dark and trips on the steps of Matt’s trailer.

“Fuck,” Alberto draws out and gets up from the floor. He takes a few steps and then freezes when Matt’s door is swung open.

Matt and Harry looks alarmed at the sight of Alberto and Alberto figures it’s time to come clean.

“I uhm…” he paused because he doesn’t know how to proceed with this. He could just run, but he’d be a real jerk if he did that. However, staying meant admitting to being a peeping tom. Even if he didn’t mean it.

“Was that you at the blinds?” Matt asks and he doesn’t sound mad or upset.

Alberto nods shyly and is ushered into the trailer a moment later. He sits down awkwardly and stares at his shoes.

“So you know too?”

It’s Harry who asks that and Alberto isn’t quite sure how to answer that. What exactly does he know now?

“Is this…” he fumbled with his fingers. “Is this some sort of friends with benefits type of thing?”

There’s no immediate answer but Alberto can guess that they’re looking at each other.

Matt taps Alberto’s knee to get him to look at him and once he does, Matt smiles. “It's not a friends with benefits kinda thing or some one night stand,” Matt turns his eyes to Harry and entwines his fingers with him. “We’re in a relationship.”

And then Alberto realizes that they aren't mad at him for spying on them. They aren’t going to yell at him or anything. Of course they wouldn’t! It’s Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum Jr!

So Alberto spills the beans on why he was outside. He tells them about Isaiah and his suspicions and how he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Matt and Harry laugh and accept Alberto’s apology but ask that they keep the relationship a secret because they’re not quite ready to come out yet. Alberto immediately agrees.

“It must be nice,” Alberto comments after all the explanations are done.

“What?” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“ Well, Magnus and Alec are together. You guys are together. You guys get paid for making out!”

Matt and Harry laugh because yes, it is nice.

When Alberto leaves, he congratulates the couple one last time and goes to his trailer. His last thoughts before he falls asleep later that night is if he accidentally broke Alec’s blinds? Would he have to pay for that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will be completed! I PROMISE YOU!! I’m working on a Malec fanfic rn (a long ass one) but I WILL finish this one! 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. I didn’t bother proof reading because inspiration hit me and when that happens I gotta work FAST or I don’t get shit done. I’ll fix it later~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
